


Sun and Snow

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorne, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: A little appetizer to an upcoming post.





	Sun and Snow

One is hot and one is cold   
here is the tale of sun and snow  
with black of hair as dark as sky  
the vipers blood and the wolves cry  
fangs & teeth & venom's spite  
their bark is equal of their bite   
of a crown at dune and wall   
false kings arise to quickly fall   
a bastards fate sealed in her home  
the Tower of Joy could not atone  
the same of brick his name risen  
the same of brick her exiled prison  
Nymeria's blood runs through her veins  
his eyes seen judgment and disdain   
the heiress to the mystical Dorne  
his sword is bloodied, gifted and sworn  
for sun and snow a melted heart   
let not the game sever apart


End file.
